Digimon Frontier Original Story: Things That Want To Be Told
is an CD for Digimon Frontier. It is a compilation of letters in which the "write their deepest feelings to someone who they normally can't". The letters are set both during the DigiDestined's travels in the as well as after their return. Takuya opens the CD with an explanation of the contents within. Synopsis A Letter to Takuya's Family Takuya Kanbara writes to his family to inform them that he's all right, that he didn't run away, that he wasn't kidnapped, and that he's coming back but not for a while, because he has some things to do first. To assure them he is fine, he sings and does the most complicated tongue twisters. Takuya then apologizes to his brother Shinya for not being able to celebrate his birthday and tells him about the and his ability to spirit evolve into . Izumi's Love Letter Zoe Orimoto introduces herself and gives her background as someone who moved back to Japan after spending her life in Italy. She talks about how she had trouble finding someone to open her heart to but that the people she met in the are different. To Takuya, she chastises him for his hot-headed nature, always wanting to rush ahead, but she secretly admits that she likes his burning passion. She tells J.P. that, though she thought bad of him and his crush on her, she finds that she didn't give him credit. She also gently rejects his crush on her, saying that she wants them to develop their friendship before any other emotions could come into play. Zoe asks after Tommy, but she knows that he's grown up the most out of all of them, and tells him to never forget the courage he gained in the Digital World. Zoe wonders about the loneliness in Koichi's eyes and regrets that they could never find the right moment to speak in the Digital World, but she resolves to call him later so that they can talk to each other. Zoe asks Koji about why he keeps himself silent and distant, and though she realizes that there is a certain comfort in his silent presence, she wishes they could actually speak. At the end, Zoe hopes that, in the future when they meet again, they'll tell her that she's become a wonderful lady. Get Izumi's Heart! The Ultimate Strategy!! J.P. Shibayama tries to come up with several different strategies to get Zoe to like him. His first strategy is to "Make a Straight-Out Confession", but J.P. realizes that Zoe would just outright reject him. His second strategy is to "Bribe a Digimon With Chocolate and Put On An Act!", coming up with the imaginary Kaminarimon to play a villain so that he can save her, but he rejects it on the premise that Zoe would just save herself. His third strategy is to "Pretend To Be and Communicate Through the Digivice!" and tell Zoe to go out with him, but he knows that she would give him an even harsher rejection. J.P.'s final strategy involves writing a love letter and grabbing Zoe's heart with words, but he can't figure out what to write, so he spirit evolves to , hoping that his cool Digimon form will provide inspiration. He then realizes that MetalKabuterimon can't hold a pencil to write. To My Brother Tommy Himi writes to his brother Yutaka. He starts by describing the to him and how each day brings a surprise. He then tells him that he's managing to do well, and the reason he's writing this letter is because he found a mailbox and though there was no guarantee that it would reach him, he wanted to write. Tommy starts to describing the others and calls them his older brothers (and one older sister). He tells his brother about J.P., about how he seems irresponsible but is actually very dependable, though he loses his head a bit around Zoe. Tommy says that Koji is cool and composed to the point of being a bit hard to approach, but that he also cares very deeply about his friends. He talks about how Koji's actual older brother, Koichi, just joined them, and though he was originally scary, he hopes they can be friends. He then gets to Takuya, who he credits with teaching him true courage and whom he admires a lot. Tommy then admits that he hated this world at the start, with its incredible danger and lack of modern conveniences, but he's grown to like it, because it brought him friends he can trust and immense personal growth. Tommy then ends by saying that he still has more to do but that he hopes he can show Yutaka his growth when he gets back. From Kouji to Kōichi... Koji Minamoto writes to his twin, Koichi, on the day of their birthday, the first one they would celebrate since meeting again. Koji remembers how Takuya and Tommy would talk about their siblings and how J.P. and Zoe would idly wish they too had some. He recalls how he refrained from talking, because it wasn't like he could get a sibling just from wishing. But then Koichi appeared, and he was really happy. Koji laughs as he looks back, because he used to hate himself a bit for being unable to find to words to speak with Koichi and now they talk freely on the phone all the time. He then says that he saw a variety show about twins who were close enough to be almost telepathic, and he wishes they had that kind of bond, because he still can't figure out what to get Koichi for their birthday. Koji brings one of his mom's apple pies and discusses his closer relationship to her while also wondering about Koichi's mom. He wishes he was older so that he could help out some more. Koji then reveals that he wanted to travel the world alone but that now, he wonders what it would be like to travel with two people and how Koichi would react to him asking that. Koji then arrives, finishing by thanking Koichi for being born with him. From Kōichi to Kouji... Koichi Kimura writes to his twin, Koji, on the day of their birthday, in a mirror of Koji's letter. He remembers how he used to feel lonely in crowds and realizes that it was because Koji wasn't there. He tells Koji that his grandmother was the one who told him about his twin and that his first thought was to find him. Koichi then reveals that he still feels guilty about what he did as but that Koji's smile is like absolution to him. Koji was the one who saved him as Duskmon and again when he was unconscious in the hospital; Koichi heard Koji's voice calling him back. Koji cheers him up whenever they talk. Koichi then admits that he could decide on a birthday present for Koji, and so he is bringing one of his mother's cakes. He says that he misses Koji a lot, despite the fact that they live so far away from each other, so he asked his mom for money for train fare as a birthday gift. He just wants to talk with him, and he wonders what Koji would look like if he said that. Koichi then arrives, deciding that he would thank Koji for being born with him. Track List External links *Translation of the Drama CD, courtesy of onkei * Youtube Video of Digimon Frontier Original Story: Things That Want To Be Told with Japanese Audio Untranslated Category:CD Drama Category:Digimon Frontier Category:Digimon Frontier Albums Category:Albums